Flamingo
by site error
Summary: Oneshot collection: 26: Hidan gives pep talk, Sakura's using Ino's body wash, Deidara's in a skirt and Sasori just doesn't want to be involved anymore...he knew it was a bad idea from the start!
1. The plane's about to crash! Let's jump!

**AN: So I'm sort of over hauling the format of this fanfic, since it's one of my pet peeves –randomness of form that is, if there's such a thing. Okay so yeah. That's it.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**Pilot and Passenger**

In a place where time and space doesn't matter, where pain and suffering doesn't exist, where killing and blood isn't needed and where love and happiness lasts forever is the only place two star crossed lovers can ever be together.

It sucks to be in the other side, when all you want is to jump to the other side, grab the person and live happily ever after.

They never expected this (_Not in a million years __**she said**_) but Fate tend to be a real bitch sometimes. They never expected nor wanted to fall, because they never knew if the person will catch them or even try to.

'Falling in love is like falling from the sky, its fun, exciting… that is until you hit the ground with no one to catch you' he said once while sitting at the top of his white bird

It was one of those times when they _accidentally _meet during each others missions. Accidentally because nobody wanted to admit anything.

Sakura doesn't want to admit that she hopes and Deidara doesn't want to admit that he wishes.

'Why have you fallen before?' (_**Have you been in love before?**_) She asked perching on the branch of the highest tree beside him.

He didn't answer, that must've been the time when he was falling already. After a few moments of silence just watching the sun set over the horizon, admiring the hues of orange, yellow and red painted on the sky, both of them are falling.

And Deidara knew that time that he wasn't that great of a pilot like he thought, because what kind of pilot falls from his own plane?

* * *

**POST NOTES: The first ever DeiSaku drabble I've ever written. I haven't altered the story line, don't worry, just a bit correcting of grammar mistakes. **


	2. Tobi thinks that this will not end good

**AN: This means, I'm actually re-reading my sucky writing style two or three years back. It made me so confuse on how I got this stories. It's just weird!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**What Tobi thinks**

Sometimes Tobi wonders about his senpai and their captive's relationship. Pretty girl was pretty even with those ragged clothes she wore that's why Tobi calls her pretty girl or pretty flower, but he never thought she was his senpai's type. People looked at him as a stupid person if not stupid maybe overly naive but that's not the case. He only voices out what he sees and maybe he sees different from other people see or maybe they just refuse to see what was laid out for them.

He saw how his senpai would look at the pretty girl every time they walk her back to her cell after her bath. (They couldn't afford a bathroom inside the prisoner's room because she was very resourceful). He saw how pretty girl would get that blank look on her face, deeply thinking of something. It may be about her village, her friends but he just gets this feeling that it's about them.

Their members have come to like pretty girl and Tobi thinks she had come to like them too, in some degree. Maybe when she gets that blank look in her eyes she was thinking of what her friends back home would think when they see her playing shogi with Itachi-senpai or having a drinking contest with Kisame-senpai or fish stick for Pretty girl or when they see her tending a garden with Zetsu-senpai or when she fixes her hair with Konan-senpai or when she plays with Tobi or talks to Hidan or counting money with Kakuzu-san or when she argues with Sasori-san and sometimes holds hands with Deidara-senpai.

Tobi thinks they're in love but Tobi doesn't think their love story would have a very nice ending.

Because in the end she's Leaf and they're Akatsuki and eventually they'd have to fight each other.

But Tobi thinks as he sees Deidara-senpai hug pretty girl and she hugs him back maybe, just maybe like always, Tobi was wrong.

* * *

**POST NOTES: I made this during the time that I had no idea –like so much of us- who the hell Tobi really was. So excuse the naivety of the great sexy Madara. (winks) Review!**


	3. I am an avenger!

**AN: My sad, pathetic attempt in humor without sarcasm and swearing and bodily harm involved.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**Green**

He should've seen this coming. Really, he should've. After all he was dealing with the devil itself here. But of all colors…why green?

She knows he hates green or at least like it the least but then again it was a pretty good payback.

After all he dyed her hair eccentric blue last week.

Humming a sweet tune, Haruno Sakura smirked at the sound of a certain blonde nin's scream of vengeance.

Ah sweet revenge…

* * *

**POST NOTES: Nah, I got nothing. Review!**


	4. You're such a doll!

**AN: I vaguely remember writing this inspired by **Das Puppengesicht **by Vesper-chan, thus the being buried with the doll part. **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**Mannequin/Manikin; **dummy or model

Love has traveled far and wide, through the highest mountains, through the deepest seas. She had seen what people in love can do. She had conquered the barriers that separate the rich and the poor, the at-war clans and so much more. Every love story was seen and caused by Love, from Romeo and Juliet to Rose and Jack to Maruja and Gabriel. Each have a different spark in their story and in all the couples, lovers, partners, Love have seen this man made her smile in irony and sorrow and admiration far too many times to count.

He gazes through the glass pane of his shop. There she was, clad in the same attire he dressed her yesterday. Her body clothed with fine silk adorned with a corset attached onto her chest. Her unmoving hands were covered with black silk gloves. Her pink hair pinned up to perfection, the epitome of true royalty. But this Englishman couldn't care less for all he saw was her brilliant emerald eyes, staring through his very soul.

Love shakes her head in impulse for she doesn't know what to make of what she sees, surely he couldn't...

People who know him shake their heads in disappointment and pity, whispering words of pity when they think he does not see.

_"Such a fine young man, wasted"_

_"They say he's crazy..."_

_"Oh, I pity him; he's going to die alone..."_

Alone? He might die bald, wrinkly and toothless but never alone for he'll always have her.

...be in love with a mannequin?

Sakura, that's her name. His friend, a puppeteer, Sasori made it for the Englishman's shop. Deidara was an owner of one of the big-shot dress-shops in England. 'Sakura' is a Japanese name; it's the name of the trees that bloom there during springtime, with pink petals and a short life span. It suits her, he often thinks.

_Fragile, yet strong._

_Innocent, yet fierce._

Time shall pass and he'll continue on turning down every woman who offer him a night of pleasure, saying he have a woman to come home to, and that even with their expensive make-up and flimsy attires they could never match up to his woman's beauty.

Love cannot give Sakura life like she wanted, for there'll always be limitations in things beings like her could and could not do. But Love never gives up perhaps...in another life?

He'll die on his late 60's unmarried not looking past his 50's. Since he lacked an heir to his riches he decided to give it to the unfortunate children of England and for this act of kindness they'll bury him together with the only thing- person, woman he often insisted before- woman he held precious. They'll bury him with the mannequin displayed on his store's windows.

"Such a tragic end" Hope muses, Love smiles and shakes her head. "No, not the end, it's only the beginning". Love winked at Destiny and Fate.

_The cherry blossoms will be in full bloom and the breeze would smell like spring when they meet again. A senior high sophomore rushing to her chemistry class would bump to a senior high senior knocking down all her books._

_"Thank you, for helping me"_

_"That was nothing un. -offers hand- Im Deidara"_

_"Im Sakura"_

And thus Love smiles once again.

* * *

**POST NOTES: Nah, I still got nothing. Review!**


	5. Tell me who your love is

**AN: I just read –and erased- my previous Author's Note about me putting up a sequel for this. Huh. I better get to that later but in the mean time, enjoy my two year old writing –again.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**'****Who's Sakura's who?'**

"Okay girls, confession time!" A curvaceous young blonde hollered to her friends. Wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of red boxers, a pinkette sighed thinking how she managed to get through a decade being Ino's friend without having ear problems. Like Ino requested –

'**More like demanded' Inner Sakura smirked**

- their companions began to gather together and make a small circle in the middle of Sakura's living room, each dressed in their own sleeping attire. Sakura smiled and sat beside her long-time shy friend- Hinata.

"Thank you for inviting us h-here S-S akura-chan" The white-eyed girl stuttered although it was much better than the way she stuttered when they were young and she was still new in the neighborhood.

The host smiled and shook her head making her shoulder length tresses sway a bit. "Nah, it's Ino's idea, the truth was we were supposes to do this at Ino's house but her cousins decided to pay an unexpected visit and it just so happens that my folks are out tonight, so it's no big deal…"

The rosette was cut off from her explanation when the blue-eyed girl beside her decided to shout.

"Oi! Enough chit-chat and Tenten move your ass a bit faster will you?"

As if on cue a brown haired teen exited Sakura's two door kitchen holding a bunch of snacks, some popcorn, potato chips, stuff like that.

"Ino, do you have to be so loud? Kami…" the brunette mumbled making herself comfortable between the pinkette host and the shy Hyuuga.

"Is everyone settled?" Ino asked, her sky-blue eyes scanning the people that formed the small circle. Tenten already opened a pack of potato chips –Tostillas-, Sakura was drinking one of the canned sodas Hinata brought with her while Hinata was taking out different kinds of make up –courtesy of Ino- for their make-up galore later and last but not the least, Temari was flipping-scanning through an old magazine.

"Ladies pay attention! Hinata, you first! Is it true that **Naruto a.k.a your super naïve boyfriend **kissed you under the bleachers yesterday?" Ino wasted no time on asking a question.

**Ino a.k.a Gossip Queen. **

By now everybody was paying attention to the girl in question, wearing sly smiles and big grins. Overwhelmed by the attention she was receiving the shy Hyuuga blushed like a tomato. Completely trusting her friends she answered the question making her turn even redder, if it was possible.

"A-anou y-yes. I-it h-happened a-after h-his p-practice" she admitted

"Ooh Hina-chan just kissed and told!" Tenten teased smiling all the while. Sakura just smiled, while Ino and Temari grinned.

"I-I…M-mou Tenten-chan"

Temari patted her head grinning and said; "We're just kidding Hinata, a girl's secret is a girl's secret right guys?" . Collective 'yeah's' and 'of course's' resounded all through out the room.

"And besides that's like against the girl code!" Ino exclaimed while Sakura snorted playfully hiding her laugh.

"Okay enough that, your turn Hina-chan" Sakura said reaching for one of the old magazines

"T-temari-chan, who's t-the h-hottest t-teacher for you?"

"Ha! That's a piece of cake, Genma-sensei of course" Temari grinned remembering the hot substitute teacher

"Really? I thought it was Kakashi-sensei!" the host asked not quite believing

"Your adviser? He's so last month!" The older girl laughed waving a dismissing hand.

"My turn, Tenten! I want the truth and nothing but the truth!" Temari glanced at the brunette and received a nod in return.

"How many months are you and Neji together by this month?"

"Uuh…12?"

"A year! I thought it was only the ninth month!" Ino screeched grabbing Tenten's Tostillas

"Well we were sneaking out on the first 3 mons. You know with all the clan stuff…fan girls…" she trailed off. Hinata knowing how it was, smiled in understanding while sipping a soda.

"So it's my turn now right? Ino how many boyfriends did you have since the start of time?"

They saw the blonde in question mouthing names –and wait did she just mouthed 'Shikamaru'?- while her fingers moved occasionally stopping in time with the way her mouth moved.

"Ino?"

"Hush Im counting" the blonde playfully snapped at her friends

"Im finished! It's 22 I think" Ino grinned

"22? God Ino, do you honestly have to have that many relationships?" Sakura bellowed taking the potato chips from Ino

"A girl's got to have fun you know and besides I wasn't the one who approached first…well maybe sometimes…" Ino smile innocently

"Okay my turn, Sak. There's not much rumors about you since you broke up with the-teme-who-shall-not-be-named. So…be honest! Is there somebody new there in your heart? A crush? Describe him."

"Whoa that was long. Describe who?"

"Your crush" Tenten answered. Sakura eyed them warily and decided.

"Ookay…he's older…." She dragged out.

"Older? Is he a teacher? Don't tell me it's Genma-sensei!" Temari exclaimed taking the potato chips from Sakura.

Sakura blushed deep red and shook her head wildly.

'**He's older than me but not that old!' Inner screamed**

"No! And will you please stop interrupting me or else I swear to Kami I'll friggin' go to sleep!" The rosette sternly said as if reprimanding a bunch of kids. Sakura inwardly chuckled when she was greeted with silence and anticipating eyes.

"He's older than me, a student. Very cute, has a light-hair color, playful and well…fun" Sakura explained.

The game eventually came to an end and the girls proceeded to the other activities of their slumber party. They had a movie marathon, the make-up session, 'girl talk' and well, things that girls do in their slumber parties.

It was 3 in the morning when they decided to call it off, Hinata was the first to sleep followed by Tenten then Temari and Sakura. The little vivacious blonde of the group didn't fell asleep immediately thinking of someone that matched the description her long-time best friend gave.

* * *

Monday came and rumors flew even before they started third period, a certain pinkette didn't pay attention to it assuming it was like the rumor that Rock Lee was a model in France- unbelievable. But this time she knew that it was about her and she couldn't careless but her special someone definitely do.

"_Hey" Waves_

"_Hey, yourself yeah" Glances and smiles a bit_

"_Are you okay Dei?" Worries_

"_Just a bit pissed off, yeah" Grumbles_

"_Why?" Raises an eyebrow_

"_Hidan was being a pain in the ass earlier at Chem.,. He kept saying that one of the hottest girls have a crush on him yeah" Sneers_

"_Are you sure you're just not jealous?" Teases_

"_Hmph, why would I be jealous of the bastard yeah?" Denies_

"_Because they say that he's my secret crush" Teases_

"_He isn't right, yeah?" Asking _

"_Well…" Thinks_

"_Sakura." States_

"_He may be my secret crush but you're my secret love" Smiles and pecks his cheek_

"_Really, yeah?" Smirks and raises an eyebrow_

"_Really." Convinces_

"…" _No comment _

"_I wonder how Ino will react when she finds out that I'm dating her cousin." Giggles_

"_We'll find out soon, yeah" Smirk_

* * *

**POST NOTES: Whoa, my obsession with Tostillas two years ago was actually immortalized! Like seriously! Haha. Review guys!**


	6. Meet me later

**AN: Another one of the shots I promise to write a companion for. Whoa, they're piling up, damn.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**The Not-Date Date**

'_Meet me at the Central Park Museum at 1:00 pm. Wear something nice un– Deidara' _

A certain rosette nearly tumbled down before she went on a twitching session after she read the message from the blonde idiot. Who does he think he is? Just randomly texting her with a command to meet him tomorrow without any further notice AND he asked her to wear something nice too!

And now that she thought about it, how did he get her number anyway?

As if on cue her cell phone beeped, signaling another text message.

Sakura opened it;

'_If you're wondering how I got your number un, I got sources woman and by the way don't bring your books, we wouldn't need it- Deidara _

Said 'woman' twitched once again as she tightened her hold on the hanging handle of the bus she was riding. She was getting glances at the other passengers with all the twitching her face muscles just did.

'Ok now that was just weird. Well at least he have initiative unlike others' Sakura frowned then smiled at the thought, well maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

They're partners for a student council project. It actually surprised the pinkette that he was a member from the higher level. He never really struck her as a person who'd join the council, he was more of the rebel type for Sakura- the one the council reprimands not the one that does the reprimanding. Sakura only joined for the pwnsome jacket.

They were both new so the president made them partners. Sakura thought it was stupid since they're both new they should've been partnered to someone who's been a member for quite a while. Balance. But since the president gave them a pretty easy task, she didn't complain.

Iwa Deidara is famous for being known as a trouble making womanizer, he's also a member of the 'organization' in their school called the Akatsuki. No one ever dared to cross them because more than half of the school's funds come from them. They practically control the whole student body.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bus and began to walk home, they're not really that scary. Yes, they're quite intimidating but nothing she couldn't handle.

'**I could definitely handle that hottie anytime!'**

'Shut up inner, I swear one of these days I'll murder you'

'**You know you can't. And besides you and I both know that you have a crush on him !I say when you arrive jump on him! Kiss him! Ravage him!'**

'Right. Like I have a chance with a guy like him'

Little did she know that only if she scrolled down the text message he sent she would've known that she did have a chance- a big one actually.

'_If you're wondering how I got your number un, I got sources woman and by the way don't bring your books, we wouldn't need it- Deidara_

…_it's a date, un.'_

* * *

**POST NOTES: I look forward to writing the sequel to this. ****Review yeah?**


	7. Welcome to the one man host club!

**AN: Another one of the shots I promise to write a companion for. Whoa, they're piling up, damn.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**Because really, if you want to find a bride try being a host!**

"At last, I get to go home now!" Sakura announced after throwing then emptying the garbage can. In the silence of the back of the school, the pinkette didn't expect a voice to answer her.

"Good work"

The rosette turned to find her not-crush bipolar club seatmate. Beryl eyes stared into his exposed blue eyes conveying something like; 'Why are you here?' And apparently he got the hint since he decided to talk.

"I need to talk to you, un" Deidara answered loosening his school tie and putting his hair on a ponytail.

'Wow, it's so shiny. I bet it's soft too' Inner Sakura drooled, longing to touch it.

Inwardly shaking her head, Sakura turned away and began to walk to the path towards her apartment. So what if he had nice hair?

"I don't have anything to say to you!"

Not minding that the person he wanted to speak had turned away from him, Deidara spoke.

"Before you leave, why didn't you tell your friends that I'm a part time host, un?" The blonde male asked raising a golden eyebrow. Because really, he had expected to be mauled by girls earlier that day, get mauled and get kicked out of the school.

The beryl eyed 16 year old turned to her senior not-crush club seatmate and raised a pink eyebrow in return.

"Hm?" She hummed because she did not know why, herself.

"No matter. Just want to drop by and say thanks, un" Deidara grinned showing his pearly whites. Shiny hair and shiny teeth, whoa, just whoa.

Sakura was intrigued.

"Why are you working as host anyway?" She asked trying to satisfy her curiosity.

Playing with the leaf he had plucked out of the branch of the tree he was resting under, the blonde senior answered.

"Well un, my parent's are dead and none of my relatives want to take me in. I'm too much of a trouble maker for them. Simple reason really, un" He delivered his short speak so nonchalantly that Sakura had taken a while to process what he had just said.

'Well, not only that you're a trouble maker AND pervert' the pinkette thought as she remember the locker room incident. Then her eyes widened.

'W-wait. His parents are dead! So he's forced to work as a host to support his self!' Sakura thought feeling sympathy for her not-crush senior.

Aqua blue eyes caught sea foam green.

"I never wanted to be a host, un"

Beryl eyes widen as she marched in front of her senior.

"Then why didn't you say it earlier! I was thinking of weird things and reasons why a male should be a host! I was-" her rant was cut off when she heard the young male in front of her chortle.

"You…you actually believed that?" Deidara shouted between his laughs.

"Y-you lied? You lied!" Sakura started out surprised and unbelieving before being appalled and insulted.

Deidara continued laughing thinking how naïve this girl was. She actually believed that spur-of-a-moment story?

With tremendous force, Sakura's leather school bag came in contact with Deidara's head.

"Im sorry, un! I didn't think you'd actually believe that shit, un" the blonde said rubbing the sore spot in his head. That's gonna have a bump, damn. What did she had in there?

Deidara glanced at his kouhai and saw her wiping away tears that fell from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm going home" Sakura stated, she was not in the mood to deal with this and _him. _

"Hey, un! Don't be like that! I'm sorry really, but it's so fun to mess with you, un. You interest me"

Sakura stilled.

"You're pretty, un. Intelligent too according to my sources, you may look petite but damn you could sure pack a punch, un. Fiery yet gentle, just how I want my woman, un"

'H-his woman?' Sakura seethed inwardly.

"I think I'm in love with you, un" Deidara said softly, every bit of the romantic in Sakura squealed but her practical side promptly fumed even more. The wind blew as Sakura faced him.

The wind blew harder when Sakura's fist met his cheek.

"Quit messing with me! How many times did you us that to the women you entertain as a host, huh? I won't be fooled twice you know! I'm not stupid! And I'll never ever, absolutely never like a liar, cheater and a pretender like you!"

Deidara watched as her figure disappeared when she turned around the corner as he cradled his bruised cheek. Smiling ( "Ow, damn it hurts un") as he used his other hand to dial the number of his personal assistant.

"Moshi, moshi Deidara-sama?" the voice from the other line tried to confirm.

"It's me un. I think I've found my bride"

Smirking, Deidara stood up and dusted off his pants and thought about his future bride.

''Never ever, absolutely never' huh? We'll see, un'

* * *

**POST NOTES: Sakura is so out of character here, at least out of the character I usually made her as. Sigh. Review!**


	8. Housemates with benefits

**AN: Inspired by yet another manga! If I recall correctly, it's Sl*t Girl. Haha. **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**Let's go boom.**

She tends to pop in and leave at such random times, un. She being my not-girlfriend-but-somehow-is Haruno Sakura, un. You see, our story isn't what you call…normal.

I'm a sculptor, an artist if you must, and her? I don't really know what she is, un

She just decided to enter my apartment one day and made herself at home. She told me that she didn't have a house because her 'fucking landlady' decided to kick her out. She didn't look like a hooker but she told me that she needed a house and mine's just right for her, un. She didn't have any money either to pay off some of the rent, electricity, water and food bills, un.

She offered me a deal that got me standing up, un.

The beryl eyed vixen offered her body in exchange of me letting her stay with me.

We fucked a lot, un. She borrows money for me, no, not after we had sex, un she borrows when she needs money for clothes or some gig she decided to try.

If she asked me for a talent fee, un I would've gone bankrupt. Why, un? She's fucking amazing that's why. She disappears occasionally. Hours, days and months then boom she just appears at my doorstep again, un.

She's smart and talented not just in bed, un. I've come across people who were looking for her it seemed like she just comes across people for a while then disappear without a trace.

They said that it seems like her longest stay was with me, un.

Don't know why un.

I'm used to her not coming back for weeks or months but…she's already gone for two years, my apartment feels…a little less cozy. I opened my door to find clothes tossed carelessly on my floor and I heard the shower running, un.

It seems that my housemate's back.

"Yo, blondie long time no see"

I turned to find her standing in front of the closed door of my shower, clad in nothing but a towel. Her hair had grown longer, reaching her back. The last time I saw her it only reached her shoulder blades. She was a little taller, a little tanner, a little more…her, un.

A towel hit my face.

"You know, if you're going to watch me strip the least you could do is pay attention"

She stood in front of me in nothing but a thong and a bra, un. She still looked as ravishing as I first saw her.

"Now, do you mind giving me a welcome home present?"

I woke up alone, un. I could've just counted what happened earlier as a dream if not the marks that etched themselves on the skin of my biceps and my back.

She's gone. Again, un.

I found 3 bundles of cash on my table, un. I also found a note written in Pinky's legible handwriting.

_Here's the money I owe you, Deidara._

_It's been fun knowing you!_

_. Sakura ._

Thinking she'd be back soon I let my life go on, un. Unintentionally waiting.

One month, two months gone by.

The next thing I knew 3 years had already passed me by, un. She'll never come back I guess.

Now I'm reading a newspaper, it's funny un how I never paid any attention to what the news held before, but I guess she rubbed off of me. She used to force me to buy newspaper everyday, un.

Do you know the feeling of being surprised, confused, doubtful and hopeful at the same time? No, un? Me, I never even thought that such a feeling existed, un. Because now as I scan the headlines over and over again, I feel the same emotion over and over.

I guess what she said before was true; she did have a thing with artists.

_Akasuna no Sasori and Haruno Sakura's wedding; The full coverage. _

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**POST NOTES: The two pairings I so love and support. SasoSaku and DeiSaku, although I haven't made a SasoSaku fic yet.**


	9. The wedding

**AN: The partner slash sequel of Housmates with Benefits. **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**Letting go and Pushing away isn't the same thing**

I never thought he'd actually come, hell I never thought he'd actually find out _and _be best friends with the guy I'll marry! I mean…God! How weird is this?

I'm wearing a traditional wedding kimono. It's quite heavy but I really like it, it's elegant yet simple, just how I like it. I saw him talking with my husband.

Whoa. _Husband…_ I'm actually married now.

If you're wondering if he knows who I am and what I've done with the last 24 years of my life, the answer would be; yes, he does know.

He knows that I've slept with many men before; he knows that I've done shit in my life but fixed it. He knows. But the fact that the one of the guys I slept with before was his best friend, that, he didn't know.

And for the better, I hope he will never know.

Ok so yeah, he knows all those shit right? Why'd he marry me?

Dunno.

But we did agree with me staying in one place in exchange of him clearing all my records. It was a win, win for me. I saw Blondie glance at me from the corner of his exposed eye.

I smiled.

This was the guy I slept with, shared a house with and all those other stuff.

Did I love him?

I don't know but I can tell you that there was something.

Love in my world is a bit on the unknown part of my life. Maybe I love him, maybe I don't. But to tell you the truth, what I am feeling for him is enough to make my chest tighten.

Maybe I miss him?

As smart as I am, I'm not knowledgeable about love.

Heh, I learned that line from Shika-kun. He's my former boss.

The reception was coming to a close and I really need to go to the little girl's room, so I did after I kissed my husband (whoa) on the cheek.

I should've but didn't expect Blondie to be standing outside the little girl's room the moment I stepped out.

I raised an eyebrow and joked; "What, you're coming out of the closet now?"

He didn't respond, I think he's serious now.

"Why'd you marry him, un?"

"I don't know"

There was no use in lying to the person I've spend a decent amount of time with.

He glared at me

"That's stupid un! If you don't love him, why'd you marry him, un?"

"Whoever said, I didn't love him?"

I turned my back and began to walk back towards the reception when Blondie grasped my wrist.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

The absence of 'un' was making me restless.

"Did you love me?"

Did I? I don't know.

"Maybe, maybe not"

"_Then why'd you leave?"_

"_Because you let me"_

His grips loosen and I ran back to my husband's side.

_He let me go again. _

* * *

**POST NOTES: The two pairings I so love and support. SasoSaku and DeiSaku, although I haven't made a SasoSaku fic yet.**


	10. Deidara's a barbie girl in Saku's world

**AN: You know what, I might actually do a full fic with this. I MIGHT. But for now, here it is.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**The things they do for LOVE**

"Dei-chan?" A sweet voice from behind the door said as she knocked on the hard wood.

'Dei-chan' nearly groaned in annoyance as he hurriedly put on the bra and stuffed napkins in it angrily. He/ she reached out for the school skirt and blouse and put them on hurriedly then reached for the shoes and the knee-length white socks.

'Why am I doing this again, un?' Deidara thought dazedly, racking his brain for any reasons.

Oh yeah, he sort of loved her. Right.

'This' as in studying in an all-girls school, masquerading as a girl to get closer to the object of his affection.

'I swear if I didn't love her this much…'

"Dei-chan? Are you ready? We're going to be late!" Sakura shouted from behind the door.

"I'm nearly finished u-, you could go ahead!" Deidara raised his voice octaves higher, nearly slipping with his trademark 'un'

From the other side, Sakura raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "If you say so, Dei-chan!"

The blonde sighed in relief and grabbed his bag.

Love makes people do stupid things, he's the perfect example.

* * *

**POST NOTES: Dei-chan's oh so feminine hair often transcends into feminine looks. Review!**


	11. Igloo!

_Authoress' notes: Wow, long time no update guys! I've been busy with school and well, ideas keep forming in my head causing them to overlap with each other and God! I'm so pissed off with my group mates! I mean I'm the one who did every fucking thing and they have the guts to criticize my work! Fuckers! I need appreciation__**, please review**__._

* * *

**For xxbochixx**

**Biased**

Sakura never thought of herself as the sweetest- that's Hinata- nor the prettiest- that's Ino- nor the most powerful- that's got to be her shishou but Deidara always insists that she was and she always insists that he's just being biased.

**Orbit **

After hundreds of years walking amongst mortals and seeing how the world change around him, he had finally found the one he would spend his eternity with. Characterized by having clammy hands and heartbeats that were as fast as a roadrunner when the 7 year old Sakura plays with his hair, he thought ;what was a few more years of waiting to the satisfaction and relief of finding one's soulmate?

**Colors**

Yellow reminds Sakura of bananas and bananas reminds her of monkeys and monkeys remind her of forests and forests reminds her of green and green is the color of her eyes! And that was the reason why Sakura was so fascinated with the banana haired man.

**Hope**

It was never my wish to fall in love again because I personally think that it's a pain in the ass but when I met him I realized that love isnt a pain in the ass, he is.

**Igloo **

"Deidara-kun, would you care to describe what is an 'igloo' to us?"

"It's made of ice, sir un"

"I know it's made of ice, Deidara-kun but aren't there things you want to add?"

"Un…I know, un!"

"What is it then?"

"That's where Sakura-chan and I would love when we get married! And we'll have polar bears and penguins as pets!, un.

"….."

"….."

"That's….very nice, Deidara-kun, you may now sit."

* * *

_Authoress' notes: If you want me to do yours please review! And ask!_


	12. Lovely, lovely burns

**Authoress' notes: **So yeah, I took a break from writing 'Teenagers are Aliens' because a bunch of story idead popped into my head and I have to write them down on a piece of paper so I wont lose them. So yeah, that's it.

**The Nymph-Warrior**

Deidara's view of art was pretty much known to everyone he has ever encountered and even the people he hadn't even met yet. It was explosive, startling, big and blinding. It was loud, booming, fast and quick. Art was a moment and always will be in his view.

Although, unknown to many, the blonde Akatsuki had once been open to another form of art. Once his hands were open to canvasses of pretty much every color, of capturing moments; painting them to steal from time on a piece of paper. Though, once it was done, out comes the lighter or whatever he had at the moment that causes fire and turn the paintings into ashes only to be blown by the wind.

Now, inside a room in their base underground somewhere in Kumo, the cerulean eyed male took in the blankness of the paper in front of him and willed himself to draw something he had not witness.

Death of his partner was something he hadn't expected, oh yes, he expected that he'll probably die too _(cause nobody's immortal and with that body of his that he called art, no wonder he died so soon)_ but he hadn't expected it to be in the hands of an old aging woman and a fifteen year old girl.

It was a 'what-must've' kind of painting, the old woman must've controlled the girl, yes, the girl must've been scared, yes, the girl must've been the one who made the craters, _yes, yes, yes. _

And his hands moved swiftly, gracefully, his hand-mouths for once weren't moving, _(yes, yes, yes)_ and soon the old woman vanished in the picture or maybe she wasn't really there in the first place, along with his master and at the end of the painting, the only one standing, the only one he painted, was the cherry pink haired girl her back facing him.

The craters were large and her hair was short and he could not bring himself to make her face him, he cannot paint green fire in her eyes or the glow on her cheeks that reminds him of pie and small houses.

Deidara can only draw the warrior not the nymph and so the artwork burns into ashes.

**End note: Yes, a bit vague but I'm sleepy and I like reviews. ******


	13. So let them be

_Authoress' notes: Guys, I'm sick. I have this allergy that just wouldn't go away that's a pretty good reason why I don't update much right?_

**Black and Blue and Green**

He loves her that's for sure. He had accepted that fact a long time ago. He loves her like a child loves the woman who told him something nice, like a teenage boy crushing on his hot teacher, like a man deprived, like a moth against a flame.

She simply draws him in, enchants him, enraptures him with her quirky gestures, witty comebacks and explosive, _artistic _power.

But she doesn't love him, not in the way he wants her to.

She smiles and laughs around him, acting like he isn't one of the guys that kinda, sorta after her bestfriend. But as a kunoichi of the hidden village of leaves, Sakura is entitled to at least keep secrets from her kidnappers.

The blonde is a ninja, a goddamn good one so he sees every detail, every change, essentially everything because everything is vital but maybe he didn't want to notice the change that had somehow occurred between his comrade and their captive.

Perhaps he just didn't want to take notice of how the Uchiha lingers in the room longer than he usually does when she isnt around or when their shoulders brush in the hallway when the hallways aren't that narrow.

He loves her so he isn't suprised to know that she is happy with the Uchiha, but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt.

He lets them be -it will not last anyway- happy, capture as many stolen moments that she wants but deserves more than.

_The raven lands on the cherryblossom tree while the clay bird flies away. _

**The end. **


	14. The trainwreck

_Authoress' notes: Woah, I mean woah! I actually updated fast! Damn…haha, anyways expect me to update this fic every three to four days, five on tops when I'm busy, I already got two up my sleeves! _

**The Reachable Stars**

"Hey, you kinda look like a movie star"

Completely random and something you wouldn't expect to hear from the person you've been riding the train with for more than a year- daily. The female sitting infront of the blonde nodded to herself, her viridian eyes scanning the male's figure.

"Yup, yup. You kinda look like a movie star, a hot one too…" Sakura pondered about the person she suddenly took notice of. She twindled with one of her cherry pink locks as she gazed at the moving wall outside the train's window.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his bagel.

"Thanks un, I guess"

She was weird and he knew that she didn't know who he was but he, on the other hand knew her. One of his school mates, one of his underclassmen in the college they coincidentally both studied in. She was taking medicine and he was taking fine arts, both genius in their own rights.

The 'ting' of the train was heard and the bustling sounds of the people entering the train became prominent. Fluffs of snow managed to enter the train and the pinkette stood up because she had passed her destination 2 stops ago because she was busy staring at the movie star sitting in front of her a while ago.

She turned to the blonde as she head towards the exit; "You could use a little more boobs though"

Needless to say, Deidara choked on his bagel.

"I'm a guy, un!"

_Authoress' notes: Please, please, please review? Haha, I'm pretty damn desperate. _


	15. Doll Houses and Choochoo train era

_Authoress' notes: Told you I'll update! Here's your shot of sweet, tangy Deisaku!_

**The Good, The Bad and The Idiocy of Men**

"You're mwean!"

Hands a bit pugy crossed in front of her non-existent chest, five year old Haruno Sakura pouted and glared at her playmate who was swing his legs from the three he was sitting. The blonde from up the tree smirked as he exaggeratedly swing his legs a couple more times, loving how it annoyed the little pinkette.

"I'm not, you're just jealous coz I can climb up trees and you can't, un!" Deidara laughed and stucked out his tongue- blue from the cotton candy he ate earlier.

"I am not, jwealous!" Sakura pouted, Deidara laughed once again. Even as a smart five year old, the pinkette was still a five year old vulnerable to grammar and speech errors.

They stayed there until the sun reached the horizon, about to take its rest, with Deidara sitting on the tree's branch and Sakura under its shade. The pinkette stood up, dusted off her Hello Kitty dressed and looked up to the blonde. Her head just hatched a new chick idea…thing!

"I'm going to twell Swasori-kun and he'll pway with mwe!" Sakura giggled and stomped off while the blonde fell down the tree and ran after her.

_Authoress' notes: I cant seem to go more than one page of a drabble,huh?_


	16. The Other Affairs

**Standard Disclaimer Applied. (with scotch tape) **

**Notes: **Yup…a oneshot. This thing is dedicated to my dentist, 'cause she's awesome! 

**A Smile A day Keeps Deidara at Bay **

Sakura nervously darted her eyes for any form of possible escape and freedom. The clock was ticking and time was running out. Sweat beaded at her forehead as she nervously chewed on her lips, her hands were clammy and her feet were more than ready to run even in her fabulicious boots.

"Hey Sakura, un, can you stop looking like I'm going to sacrifice you or something, un?" Deidara laughed at his girlfriend's uneasiness as he drove her towards the one place she dreaded the most…

"Deidara, you're taking me to the dentist! How dare you tell me to calm down?!" Sakura growled at the blonde as they turned into a corner. Damn, she could already see the sign… 'DOOM'.

Deidara pulled over and parked the car in front of the clinic's vast parking lot. They were a little bit early, but knowing the pinkette, Deidara knew it would take more than an hour to calm down his girl.

Sakura stared at the building with a look that belonged to a person about to enter the door of death…or something like that. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling. The pinkette turned to the blonde and smiled uneasily.

"You know…we could always reschedule, I mean…we are a bit early and well, the dentist might not be there yet…So yeah…" Sakura grinned suddenly and proceeded to seduce her boyfriend "And maybe we could use our time for much, _much, _more _enjoyable _activities"

Deidara made 'tsk' sound from the back of his throat as he fought down a blush and frowned at the pinkette. "No, un. As tempting as your offer sounds and as much as I want to, we are not going to resched, you're just going to have your teeth cleaned, jeez un. What's with you and dentists anyway?"

The beryl eyed girl pouted at him, "I have nothing against dentists! Nothing! I mean…my dentist is _Jiraiya _for crying out loud!"

Deidara shook his head and began pushing Sakura towards the door with little effort, really, she should eat more.

Apparently they were a little too early, the door was still locked and the big "Sorry were closed" sign with the smiling tooth was Sakura's saviour.

Deidara turned to the smirking pinkette, "So...is the offer still standing?"

**Notes: ** Review!! Remember this collection is to be updated every 2 or 3 or 5 days when I'm super busy until it reaches the big 50 or 100 whatever you guys like. So review, I am currently working on the other installment!


	17. Pretty Boys and Drunken Memos

**Standard Disclaimer Applied. (with scotch tape) **

**Notes: **Aw, come one guys! I update fast and I don't think my drabbles/oneshots are that horrible so why arent you guys reviewing? This makes me sad…and determined! I SHALL make you review….or else I wont update! Just joking! But seriously though, review.

…and yes, I'm talking to you.

**Let's go to our blue-pink heaven**

I wasn't always like this you know. 'This' as being a party person who as if doesn't have any care towards the world. I was once on top of my class you know? You don't believe me. I guess that's understandable, I mean, look at me, I look like a piece of shit. Worthless piece of shit.

I like neon colors, I hated them before but they're so bright and happy and they energize me. They're like coccaine they keep me high at the clubs and they make me forget. I like forgetting. It's nice.

They say I'm misguided. How can I be misguided when nobody ever tried to guide me anyways? I like drinks, they're intoxicating, they make me forget too. I don't do drugs, just alchohol.

I met him at a club, whose name escapes me. I know that I came there with someone else, but I couldn't careless when I approached him 'cause he's so pretty with his blonde hair and blue eyes just like the princes in the fairytales my daddy used to read to me.

We ended up at the same bed that night and I didn't even knew his name.

I left first.

I don't go to the same club more than twice but somehow, I went to the same club for the third night in a row. My eyes unconsiously looked for a sign of a blonde prince, yet I didn't find him, so I just left that night.

I saw him on tv, he was an artist, a rising artist. I saw his works and I thought they were nice, although I nearly spluttered my coffee (I have coffee only every once in a while) when I saw his most famous work.

It was an abstract of pink and green and tangled sheets.

I wouldve liked to say that I didn't thought of the painting to have any conncection to me, but then I'd be lying. At the interview, he told the lady with the weird hair and accent that he will find his muse.

It scared me but then I thought, 'I'm not his muse right? I mean…sheesh, it was one night stand!'

But when he came knocking on the door of my condo unit at 5 in the freaking morning, I knew that shaking this guy off wouldn't be easy…

And I don't think I would try anyway.

**Notes: **Oh my chicken, I don't know where this thing came from. I actually whipped this up in (looks at the clock) the span of 15 minutes, yes the plotting time is included. I actually woke up early! I mean, I woke up 4 in morning and I'd say that's impressive since I slept 12 something-ish. So reward me by reviewing! 

**Notes: ** Review!! Remember this collection is to be updated every 2 or 3 or 5 days when I'm super busy until it reaches the big 50 or 100 whatever you guys like.


	18. AUTHORESS' NOTES

**Authoress' notes: So yeah, I know I haven't updated for a while, although I really, really want to. Typhoon Ketsana/ Ondoy struck in our place cutting down electricity, water and stuff. The flood was high. Don't worry guys I'm safe along with my family, compared with other people are experiencing our experience was nothing. I hope you guys pray for them and I hope you grant me your kind consideration. (I'm staying at my uncle's house, that's why I managed to type this) **

Love

Loo-wee


	19. Hide and Seek : Sick?

**Authoress Notes: Yay, I'm back…with school, ugh. But still, I'm back! I'm working on TAA's next chappie! So many ideas and I get so giddy! And my stupid ass internet connection didn't work properly that's why I havent updated earlier…stupid…**

**Under the Sand thingy, Love or something bloomed**

"Deidara, my sister's missing" The voice at the other end of the line stated as if he wasn't looking for a blood relative. Deidara sighed and sandwiched his blackberry phone in between his ear and his shoulder. "You've got to be kidding me, un. This is what? The third time this week?" The blonde asked as he left his room towards the living room. "Fourth" Sasori corrected, "And no, I'm not kidding, she didn't come to school today according to your cousin" "Ino? They're BFFs right, un?" "No…" Sasori sarcastically drawled. "You sarcastic bastard un" Deidara shook his head and picked up his car keys and headed towards the door, "And yes, un, before you ask; yes, I'm gonna look for her, un. So sit your worried ass and do what you need to do, you didn't come all the way to New York for nothing right?"

Since Sasori and Sakura's parents divorced, the red head became a worry wart (though he didn't show it) when it came to his little sister. They lived together for a while with Sasori seventeen and Sakura fifteen, but when the red head satrted college, this year the pinkette insisted on living on her own and since she didn't need any tuition fee since she was a scholar, Sasori was adamant with the arrangement but wasn't able to do anything but ask his best friend to look after his sister –update him or guard her in case he's out of the country like now- by living with her in the same apartment building…Sakura was unaware of course.

"What a nice best friend, un" Deidara mumbled as he drove in Cherry Ave. , it was raining slightly, just a drizzle nothing heavy but enough to make unprotected pedestrians shiver. "I should get paid for this" The blond ran his fingers through his long golden tresses.

He had an appointment with his hair dresser today!

A flash of pink in his peripheral vision made tha art major student hit the brakes and wince with the sound that his tires made against the wet concrete. Deidara turned his head fully to his right and saw what he was looking for, running for shelter as the rain poured down harder. "What a stubborn kid, un"

He found her shivering inside the cave-like…thingy in the town's old playground. Deidara had to bent down to peer inside, his umbrella was forgotten on the ground as he began to crawl in on his fours. The blonde winced as the rough sand made little wounds on his pale palms.

"This p-place is t-t-taken" A stuttering voice followed by chattering of teeth called.

Deidara merely shook his head and continued squeezing his large but lean body inside the small cramped space. "H-hey! I-I told y-you this p-place is ta- ACHOO!" Deidara ignored the sneeze and protests and promptly sat himself comfortably beside the shivering girl.

"You're shivering, un"

"Gee, t-thanks for t-the info"

The popping of buttons drew his junior of two years' attention to him. Deidara shrugged his black long sleeved polo and proceeded to hold it out to the pinkette to take. "Take it un, your aniki will murder me if you catch hypothermia, un"

Beryl eyes trailed from the hand held up to her to his arm, then to his chin to his lips to his nose to his eyes and then down to his lean chest covered only by a tight black shirt. Blood rushed to her cheeks then she turned away, red beet.

Deidara grinned a bit and draped the black cloth on her shaking shoulders, Sakura sighed in defeat and comfort as she felt warmth encompass her small body.

"Thanks"

Silence ensued and the rain poured down harder.

Deidara took this time to look closely at the girl beside him. Her pink hair was damp and the red highlights grew pronounced, her cheeks flushed from the cold and running and her school uniform clung closely to her body. The blonde flushed and looked away. Sasori would kill him if he ever finds out what he was thinking!

The blonde cleared his throat and said; "This is what the fourth time this week? At the same hiding place too, if you really want to hide, you might wanna hide in a different place next time, un" Deidara turned to the pinkette beside him and saw her staring at the puddles the rain was making with clouded green eyes. Sakura tugged her sleeve and smiled, still not looking at him.

"Maybe I want to be found"

"Then why do you hide?"

"…I…I don't know" Sakura sighed and grinned a little, "I'm weird like that"

Deidara chuckled and leaned back onto the sand wall,.. "Yeah, you're weird, un….

…but I'll always find you"

**Notes: **_**So yeah, I'm back and alive. I hope you guys like this oneshot I have other ideas for the following oneshots, but don't expect me to update as fast as I used to since I have tests on the following days, plus…My dad suddenly decided to upgrade our rooms so yeah…no Internet for moi…**_

_**Review! (God, I missed that!)**_


	20. Kiss me and Fall

**Standard Disclaimer Applied. (with scotch tape) **

**Authoress' Notes: Its official. I can't survive without internet. **

**They Say that Sunrise is Hope**

The world plunged into chaos the moment the Fourth Great Ninja War started. Villages scrambled for alliances with whichever village they think was stronger, the food supply ran dangerously low as villages panickedly stored food, the economy plunged into a deep depression, people grew hungry, children starved and most were pushed training as shinobis as forces started to diminish…

Konoha wasn't any different.

"Fetch me a bag of type A blood on the double!" The pink haired woman barked at the scrambling nurses. Her eyes were green aged by the war a little bit too fast. People were dying left and right, enemy and comrade; there was no time for childhood even before the war started.

"Haruno-san! There's no more type A blood!" The nurse beside her exclaimed after coming out of the storage room.

Viridian eyes turned into slits as she regarded the young woman in front of her. The nurse couldn't be older than twenty, with eyes so wide and uniform so pristine, not a drop of blood staining the clothes.

"You are an A aren't you, Mizimami-san?"

It was near sunset when he was captured. His blonde hair choppedly cut, lacerations all over his body; some were deep some were shallow, broken hands, broken legs, broken person. It couldn't have been a challenge to capture him in such a state, he wasn't able to fight and when Sakura caught a glimpse of his eye, she pondered on the thought that maybe he didn't want to anymore.

"What do you want to do to him?" A voice asked, a bit gruff followed by a deep cough.

Sakura wanted to ask back; _Why are you asking me this? Why do we even took him in? Why does the war seemed to prolong everyday? Why am I alive? Why are you? Why is he? _ She had so many questions but it wasn't given to life, none of them, except one.

"Why are you asking me this?"

In the darkness of the underground room, she could still see in her mind's eyes the scars on the man's face, scars that she once feared as a child but now welcomed because of their familiarity, because even a little it reminds her of who she was.

Perhaps he didn't know why either, so he repeats his question and she leaves.

The rusty jail door creaked as she closed them behind her. The screams and the pleads in her mind were muted if only for a second before they came back more powerful than before.

She cannot see him in the dark but knew that he was there. Broken like her.

"Why are you here, un?" His voice was gruff because of his dry mouth and he coughed because of his puncture lung.

"Why are you?" She asked back as she stepped closer to his form.

People didn't talk when she left the room empty of life and bore a child, they didn't know, nor will they ever understand.

Neither knew the answer to the other's question, but in truth, whatever the other had to offer –willingly or not- they took, they covet because the sun was rising and it was another day.

**Authoress' notes: Woah, first time I tried this style…gotta say I like it but it couldve been better. Anyways, review! ******


	21. Meet up place

**Talk about bi-polar…**

Sakura rolled her eyes as she tapped her feet on the carpeted ground. Here she was all dressed up and primped, with all the freaking curls on her hair and the stupid itchy stuff caked on her face, waiting for her goddamn date to show up when she could be in her house, watching Asia's Biggest Loser, eating ice cream and minding her own life but no, Ino just had to be her best friend, her blonde manipulating best friend and go all puppy eyes on her while she just had to give in!

The pinkette ignored the stares of the other people in the restaurant as she absent-mindedly played with her fork, hitting the plate with it thus making some sort of high pitch sound. She had been here for an hour already! What kind of man makes a woman wait that long huh?

"Apparently, Ino pig's cousin" Sakura mumbled to herself and rolled her pretty green eyes, "I should've expected this though, knowing Ino, lateness must run in the family" A wry smile played on her lips as she remembered the times she had to fetch Ino in her dorm room to wake her up for school. They often were late back then, after waking her up they always went to the guys' dorm building to meet Naruto and Sasuke…

Sakura halted her thoughts and her eyes narrowed dangerously, those _bastards…_ What kind of friends suddenly disappears after graduation huh? Not telling you where they are, not even trying to contact you or something while you sink into depression a summer before fucking college, huh? Then they suddenly come back, bringing an army of memories behind them expecting you to welcome them, I mean what the fuck?

"Ma'm, would you like something?" Sakura peered up to the fidgeting waiter under her thick lashes. The male in his early twenties blushed and smiled a boyish smile. Sakura held back a sigh, although it was nice to know that she hadn't lost her charm yet, she preferred to use it on her date not some cute boy. "No thank you, I'm waiting for someone" Sakura answered and watched the waiter hide his disappointment as he totter away after leaving the menu on her table.

"Well, if he's not going to come I'll enjoy the coupon Ino got all by myself" Sakura grinned at her idea and ignored the vibrating of her phone inside her pouch bag. Despite her petite figure, Sakura's a big eater. And when I type big, I meant BIG. Her manicured hand reached for the menu, her eyes scanning the picture of the food the restaurant was famous of, and licked her lips.

"Yum"

All could've been well if she hadn't notice the words written on the top of the menu, mocking her with its beautiful font.

"Oh shit"

Deidara let out an annoyed sigh and sunk back to his seat, already giving up hope that the date his stupid cousin set up for him. He's been waiting here for thirty minutes already!

To: Sakura-babes

Fr: Ino the hottie

Sakura baby, love, the date is relocated. Go to "Gustave's" and meet my hot cuz. have fun, love!

**An: **Not my best, but I'm already suffering Withrawal symptoms for not writing for a long time. But on the Brightside, Karin's dead! Review!!


	22. Moving on and forward and up

"**Along the Track"**

"Hey Deidara-sempai" Sakura greeted and tucked a lock of cherry pink hair behind her ear. The wind blew to the east, carrying the brown leaves of fall away. It was already cold.

Silence met Sakura.

She imagined his face and his laugh and his jokes and his smile and (there's just so much) simply him. But somehow the image wasn't as sharp as before. Nor did her eyes become blurry and such.

"I came to give you my answer sempai." A bit overdue but well, it's better late than never.

Naruto stared Sakura's back, seemingly out of place in the encounter.

Well, he sort of was. A bit.

Sakura took in a deep breath and sighed. "I can't go out with you sempai…I…I met this guy. He's annoying and loud and unorganized. We argue a lot"

Silence.

"He…He's sometimes unreliable but he's determined and…and…"

Naruto took in a breath and stared straight ahead. He felt as though he was being judged. Somehow he was. He stood straight, smoothed his hair and put on his war face.

"Strong and tough…and I like him a lot"

She imagined him frowning and sprouting words of disdain but she imagined him…

"I hope you're happy for me sempai…and don't worry if he ever hurts me, I'll give him a thump or two for you" Sakura chuckled. Her eyes brimmed with tears because this was goodbye and hello and it was bittersweet and cold and warm.

_I'm moving on but that doesn't mean I'm forgetting. _

Sakura laced her fingers with Naruto's and stared straight ahead. They walk away together leaving an eternally silent Deidara. Leaving the Iwa no Deidara's tomb.


	23. My affairs, your affairs

"**Let me take you to our blue-pink heaven"**

Hidan's eyebrow twitched once more when he heard Deidara sigh beside him for the nth time. The silver haired male took in a deep breath and exhaled. 'Relax Hidan, remember what your instructor said; Relax. Breath' Hidan thought to himself referring to the Anger Management sessions he recently went to. 'Find reasons why you shouldn't scream and just blow your top off; it would not do well if I scream in a hotel lobby. It won't, right? Right. Breathe and try not to murder Deidara' Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. **Sigh. **Eyebrow twitch. Exhale. **Sigh. **

"That's it!" Hidan growled and lunged.

* * *

Sasori calmly poured himself a glass of cold water and proceeded to his suite's living room where his unwanted visitors were. Seated apart on the same couch, Deidara and HIdan sent glares to each other. The blonde shrugged on his unbuttoned polo shirt properly and sank deeper down the couch just like a petulant child and sighed. Hidan's eyebrow twitched with the sound as he tried to slick back his hair back to perfection. "Che" Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Sasori sat across the two and placed down his half empty glass on his table. The red head cleared his throat and asked "And to what do I owe this unfortunate visit?"

"Tsk, ask pansy-ass"

"So you just came to my suite earlier to say that you can't find an inspiration for your final project? That's it?" Sasori stated at hi so-called best friend. "I can't believe you, you can just pass one of your extra artworks, those are good enough" Even with Sasori's high standards, he openly admits –sort of and rarely at that- that Deidara was a good artist, even if they do differ in their ideas. Deidara sighed, "I don't want good enough, I want something that'll make people stare at awe, un. They'll say 'beautiful', 'artistic' and 'that's art!' un" Deidara exclaimed, letting out a breath of bliss as he thought about it.

"Hey party pips! Come and join the party!" A drunken Hidan swayed towards the duo with a bottle of rum in hand. They were at the private section of a club one of their frat brother's owned. From were they were, the music wasn't as loud as it should've been. "You stupid alcoholic, un. Get away from me" Deidara pushed Hidan's face away from his when the man true to show him his 'brotherly love' for him. Deidaraturned to Sasori while ignoring how Hidan slithered to a corner rocking himself back and forth muttering something in the lines of 'rejection' and 'pain' among other things. "So, help me out here un. How do you spark your artistic creativity? Any tips on how to look for inspiration you'd like to share?" Deidara asked Sasori as blue and red lights danced across his face and body.

"I don't know"

"Wha-?"

"I don't get inspired. I make my art for myself. It's only a plus that people actually like it" Sasori shrugged.

Deidara frowned and took a sip from his drink "Che, geniuses" he muttered.

"But I heard that going out and trying new things may spur your imagination" Sasori added his hand flicking a cigarette on the ashtray. "And—"

"And blah, blah, blah!" Hidan suddenly appeared to them once more, his words came out as a slur, his head lolling side to side with every 'blah'. The silver haired business management student draped one of his heavy arms on Deidara's shoulder and the other on Sasori's, nearly knocking down the red head's drink, earning him a glare. "You know what?" Deidara's nose scrunched in annoyance when he smelled Hidan's breath. Hidan leaned closer to his ear.

"Imma give you an advice…."

Closer.

"To sspur-ur your im'gntn"

Closer

…..

"Go get laid man! Pop your cherry!"'

Hidan screamed the last part and fell on the floor with a thud.

* * *

"That idiot" Deidara muttered angrily as he walked towards the club's bar. He was referring to Hidan and what the stupid man yelled before he lost his consciousness. "Tsk, I need something strong un" He would've just stayed in the private area only if Hidan hadn't hogged the entire couch to himself. Deidara shuddered at the image of Hidan's mouth wide open. Sasori had already left the scene, claiming that he didn't want to be the one to bring Hidan home –his exact words; "Your housemate, your problem"

"Fuck both of them" The blonde slid to the bar's stool and hailed for the bartender. "The usual, my man?" Genma, one of the club's owners's asked. "Yeah, un" Deidara muttered back as he turned around and watched the swaying mass of people on the dance floor.

In a club, you'll see different kinds of people. The first timers, couples, the regulars, the alcoholics etc, but you'd almost always see someone who'd capture your attention and won't let go of it till tomorrow.

Deidara blew a sliver of his blonde hair from his face and frowned, the hell? Was he really considering Hidan's advice?

Deidara turned around once more just in time for his drink.

"You look bummed" Genma commented while polishing glasses. One thing Deidara didn't understand about this guy is the fact that he preferred to spend his nights being a bartender when he didn't even need to.

"I **am**, un" Deidara admitted

"Why?" Genma raised an eyebrow at his admittance

"Finals" Deidara muttered

"Ah, I see. No wonder" The brown haired male leaned towards Deidara "You know what can help you?"

"What?"

"A woman." Genma grinned "Get laid! Get inspired! If that doesn't spur your imagination, I don't know what will!"

Deidara rolled his exposed eye and said; "You're the second person to tell me that, and the first person is Hidan. Tell you what, un, if you can find me a girl that'll help me with my finals I may consider it!"

'A challenge, hmm?'

Genma searched the crowd for any possible candidates, "How about— What can I get Ms. Beautiful?" Deidara turned to see who stole Genma's attention and came face to face to the face that he'll never forget until tomorrow (or the day after that and the day after the day after that…)

**To be continued…. **(since my time is almost up)


	24. My affairs, your affairs, their affairs

**AN: The third and maybe the _last _installment to the BLUE-PINK HEAVEN SET. Hope you enjoy!**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**We're half-way to our blue-pink heaven**

"Save you compliments for someone who isn't thirsty Mr. Bartender" The woman beside him waved Genma off. Deidara discreetly took her image in.

She was perfect.

Unbelievable.

"You hurt my feelings, Ms. Beautiful" Genma faked a sob.

"Good then" The pinkette answered back then sipped her drink. Wait…when did that came? "Will you please stop staring at me?" Deidara came face to face with the greenest eyes he has ever seen. All these time, she had kept her head down buy now that she was looking straight at him, Deidara was lost.

"Mr. Bartender, I think your friend drank too much" She lightly chuckled at some kind of private joke she found funny.

"Nah, he's just mesmerized. Couldn't blame him though" Genma shrugged "You new here?"

"Yeah"

"Figures, it's the first time I've seen you here"

"It's not as if you can remember every face that enters this club"

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone with a face like yours though"

"Uh-uh"

Now, normally Deidara would've flared at them as they talked as if he wasn't there. Well, talk was a loose term since Genma was blatantly flirting with her but as the blonde took her whole image in he couldn't help but be caught in a trance. She looked so out of place in the club as much as though she was part of the scenery. The longer her stared at her, the more beautiful she became to him. A beauty that wasn't unrivaled but a beauty that doesn't make your stomach churn the longer you stare. Mellow.

* * *

He found her in the middle of the dance floor dancing alone. The beat went from fast to faster, it became louder and louder. Deidara approached her from behind and placed his large hands on her waist. He felt her tense slightly before relaxing and turning around to face him. A smile grazed her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"And so you finally approach me. You done with the stare-at-space fest?" The small petite female in his arms jested. Deidara grinned his boyish grin and corrected her, "Actually, it was a stare-at-you fest, and I believe we're just starting"

The beat went faster and louder. The disco lights danced on the planes of their bodies as they swayed, grinded.

"So what's your name, un?" Deidara asked. Sakura laughed a bit at his question. The blonde raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny un?"

"It's just that you're probably one of the handful of guys I met that asked my name before they kissed me"

* * *

Deidara woke up alone. No signs of the pinkette from last night. She left nothing but her scent on his sheets, half-moon marks on his back and her image on his mind. With those in his arsenal, Deidara picked up his canvass, his palette and painted.

He painted her and her imperfections. Last night, he found a scar on her collarbone, a tattoo on her back and much, much more. She wasn't perfect and he stood corrected.

She was better.

She was real.

* * *

"Congratulations on the successful exhibit Kasagawa-san" A man in a crisp three-piece suit shook the hand of Deidara's professor.

"Thank you, Akitsuki-san, although, I must say the exhibit wouldn't have been as successful as it is if not for my student's last minute submission" Kasagawa explained as he gestured for Deidara –who was talking to some friends- to come over.

Akitsuki looked at Deidara as though he was sizing up the blonde. "You're the creator of 'Blue-Pink heaven', are you not? A fabulous work I must say, unique and simply wonderful" Akitsuki grabbed Deidara's hand and shook it, Deidara used his other hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "Ah yes, un"

"Would you honor us an interview, then?"

* * *

"Who knew? You actually pulled it off!" Hidan's palm came in contact of Deidara's bacl as he laughed.

"Yeah, un thanks" Few days have already passed since the exhibit and it was Deidara's first night in the club since other night. Deidara's exposed cerulean eye roamed around the club, hoping to catch a glimpse of pink. A 'thunk' caught his attention and he turned to see Genma putting his favorite drink in front of him.

"I didn't—"

"It's in the house, man. A congratulations gift you can say." Genma interjected.

"Oh thanks, un" Deidara muttered and downed his drink. He looked down on his half-empty glass and sighed.

"For a guy who just got a big break you don't look so happy" A sarcastic voice said from behind Deidara. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Sasori. The red head slid on the stool beside him. From Deidara's other side Hidan said, "Hey, how the fuck did you know we're here red?"

"I passed by your apartment to congratulate Deidara and pick up some stuff he borrowed from me but since you weren't there, I though you'd be here" Sasori explained.

"Thanks, un" Deidara said distracted by his search for his muse. He wanted to share his success with her after all if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have achieved what he had.

Sasori's eyebrow raised in Deidara's attitude and shrugged, "By the way, your apartment wasn't locked" he added.

"Hidan's fault" Deidara supplied, living with the male for 2 years already got him used to his antics.

Hidan sweat dropped, "You locked it Sasori, didn't you my man?"

"Yes" Sasori exasperatedly answered, "You two are so irresponsible—Deidara are you listening?"

"What? What?" Deidara snapped out of his trance and turned to his friend.

"I'd take that as a 'no' then. By the way, I saw another artwork in your room. Why didn't you pass that one?" Sasori asked.

The portrait was hidden under linen in Deidara's room and since he had looked for the blonde, he checked Deidara's room and saw it. And out of curiosity he looked at it.

It was beautiful. The red head didn't know which was he referring, the artwork or the model. The woman had pink hair, she was naked, her private parts somehow concealed by the mist. It was simple, elegant and it spoke volumes.

Deidara looked surprised for a minute but then he answered, "It's not mine"

It's hers.

And he has to give it to her.

* * *

Deidara nervously knocked on the wooden door. He was nervous and his palms were slightly sweating. It took him days worth of torture from Kakashi to get her address and name. The man basically grilled him fro his intentions. Apparently Genma had mentioned to his business partner about the girl which coincidentally turned out to be his cousin.

And he was one protective cousin.

The door opened slowly and he came face to face with his muse. With her hair in tangles a cup of coffee on her hand, she looked wonderful. Deidara grinned embarrassedly while she looked uneasy and reluctant.

"Hi I'm—"

She slammed the door to his face.

Hey, it was a start.

* * *

**POST NOTES: Review yeah? Poor Deidara, he got a door slammed to his face. Aww, oh well. **


	25. A short brief miniversion of history

**Authoress' Notes: I know it's been a while but please don't spear me with virtual spears! Please? I am back and that's what counts right? So yeah, here you guys go! Sorry if I'm a bit rusty.**

**20 Truths about Deidara and Sakura**

_One: _Even though Sakura vehemently denies the fact to herself, loving Deidara proudly –even if she can be sentenced to death by her own village –is her own form of rebellion (declaration of freedom).

_Two: _Deidara knows this, that's why he lets her and loves her back because if he's her rebellion then she's his surrender.

_Three: _The first thing Sakura's mind processed after realizing that she just slept with a S-class wanted criminal was; 'Damn those hand-mouths'

_Four: _They didn't fall in love with each other in an instant, it was gradual –between meeting (accidentally) in forests, conversations in caves and converging missions- albeit slow and hesitant but they fell in love in their series of instants.

_Five: _As a matter of fact neither of them wanted to accept the fact but Deidara gave up when he saw her throw a _tree_ and Sakura resigned herself when he gave her a chance to fly.

_Six: _The first time Deidara risked sneaking into Konoha to see her, he nearly sweated buckets when Leader asked him where the hell he was going and he had to put all his lying skills to the test to get through.

_Seven: _Truth to be told, despite being an all mighty artist –albeit on the crazy side- Deidara can't color to save his life and Sakura uses this against him every time she can (Deidara doesn't tell her that he can so color but never bothers because she had all the colors he'll ever need anyway)

_Eight: _Sakura knows that they can't last forever, Deidara knows this too, it's reality after all, so he does what he can; he bats away reality for a while and silences her moans with his lips.

_Nine: _Sakura can't keep anything from her master that's why when Tsunade asks who the hell it was, Sakura can't mutter anything except the fact that; "You won't approve of him"

_Ten: _Tsunade had raised an eyebrow but then closed her eyes and muttered profanities under her breath and asked "It's the Uchiha brat isn't it?" that said Sakura spluttering in denial.

_Eleven: _When it's all said and done (leaving minor-major details here and there) Tsunade sighed and said the sentence that save Sakura's (and Deidara's although unintentionally) ass even for a while; "We never had this conversation" because not everything Tsunade knows is also known to the Godaime.

_Twelve: _Back then, to Deidara, love was something that was meant to fade away but first, it burns brightly then it slowly fades then flickers then it is gone but with Sakura, love took the form of a phoenix. (Bound to an endless cycle of setting itself on fire creating a glorious moment as it fades to ashes then, _then, _it rises up once more –creating moments of explosive art forever)

_Thirteen: _Sometimes, Deidara dreams; he dreams of Sakura as his wife and a kid and living peacefully without anything or rather anyone that can take them apart but he knows he can't make theses dreams come true, S-class nukenin or not.

_Fourteen: _ Sakura disagrees and renames his dreams as 'goals', they won't achieve those exactly but they'll sure try to get to the closest.

_Fifteen:_ Sakura's terrified the first time she rides one of Deidara's bird creations but when she opens her eyes and feels the wind on her face, she understands why Deidara loves it. (Because, somehow, maybe this is what freedom feels like)

_Sixteen: _ When the war finally broke out they are faced with their worst nightmare (because dammit it just wasn't enough) because she just can't leave and he just can't surrender.

_Seventeen: _Ironically, Sakura was the first one to say goodbye and Deidara counted to ten for her to leave (because if she doesn't leave anytime soon, she won't be able to)

_Eighteen: _Their first date (the 'official' one as in dinner using henges and a walk home and a kiss on the cheek) was also their last.

_Nineteen: _He's amazed of her, (she's fire after all a part of his art-) in the battlefield she is all burning, scorching fire, opening the earth and demolishing forests, while in the hospital is she is camp fire, tamed, warm, while with him she is the fire that draws in moth and while – (he didn't know that there were so many types of fire until he met her)

_Twenty: _They die apart, with the sky falling along with sky-high goals and Deidara will be remembered as one of history's greatest villain (_"Who is Deidara of Akatsuki?" "Sir, he's the one with bombs!" "The blond terrorist, right?"_) while Sakura will be remembered as on of the greatest kunoichi that ever lived (_"Who is Haruno Sakura?" "Ma'm, isn't she the Godaime's apprentice?" "She was! But she surpassed her didn't she?"_) and the world would never know that they wished for a better ending and to be remember as who they were not as what they've accomplished, but then again history has never been good at giving figures what they want.


	26. Because we're different

**Authoress' Notes: **Been a long time and I'm a bit rusty.

**The Difference Between me and You**

"I should kill you" Sakura stated as she looked at the blonde Akatsuki's battered bleeding form under his torn black and red and white cloak. It was sunny and it's a good wheather to die anyway, Sakura thought. The canopy of the tall trees blocked the sunlight but circles and patches of light still managed to get through, raining on the forest floor. The pink haired kunoichi was on the way back from a mission when she decided to stop for a while, why? Who knows? She spent the precious thirty minutes of her life looking for a hidden place, not risking anything. Because really, even just being out is risking your head. Ang ho and behold, there was a tree-cave large enough to fit her and another person or two (there's a lot of tree-caves here in Stone, caves made by root of strangely uprooted but not trees, but not all can fit people inside) but when the beryl eyed Chunnin peeked inside she saw that it was occupied.

Deidara glared at her from his place, counting in his head the ways to beat this girl and stay alive damnit. But in his head he's also counting the odds –him being low on chakra, a bit battered and her being all well and not even halfway through her chakra level- and it were against him. Oh well.

Sakura cursed him for staring at her and began to enter the tree-cave. The blonde stiffened and slithered away from her or atleast as much as he can. Sakura rolled her eyes and placed herself at the edge of the tree-cave.

Minutes passed.

"You're pretty beat up" Sakura commented sort of wanting to push his buttons because hey, it's not a frequent occurrence to see an Akatsuki relatively harmless.

The blonde bomb specialist glared at her, clutching his side and spat blood at the side. "Good observation, un" he snapped.

"Hey, no need to bitch at me" Sakura snapped back and proceeded to take off her pack to get something. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Deidara flinch a bit.

From Deidara's place he observed the girl. He's seen her before, he thought. Somewhere. It was on the tip of his tongue and he knew because how many girls have pink hair anyway? He clucked his tongue while thinking. Pink hair, red outfit…

"You're the one who killed Sasori-danna, un" He stated. He saw her stiffen and maybe she thought that he bore grudge and to tell the truth maybe he was, a bit.

Sakura looked up, "Sort of" she sighed. Her eyes trailed down to his torso and to his arm. Deidara noticed this and grinned, "Like what you see?" Sakura flushed to the roots of her hair and looked down to the ground, "You wish"

Minutes passed again.

"Do you want me to heal that?" Sakura asked looking at his wound again. Deidara raised an eyebrow, suspiciously looking at her. Sakura can't blame him, she didn't know why she was doing this. Curse medic instincts.

"Why, un?" He asked sitting straight up.

"I don't want you to bleed to death here" Sakura answered getting her supplies and then reaching her water bottle that she got earlier. She drank for it reveling at the way the water worked its way down her throat and the way Deidara stared.

"I thought you wanted to kill me"

"Not wanted. I said, 'I should kill you' not 'I want to kill you' idiot, and besides, to kill someone is different from letting someone die"

* * *

When Akatsuki launched a full blown attack at Konoha, Sakura half-expected Deidara to spare her.

But the other half, expected him to kill her.

Actually, forget the half shit. She knew that whatever happened in the past wouldn't stop Deidara's resolve to win and live after all he had swallowed his pride and had let her heal him to live. It was rather…unexpected.

Her city smelled like ashes and blood and she didn't care less because damn it, she herself was covered with grim and ash and blood and if it was a normal day and she wasn't slitting an enemy's throat or punching the brains out of another, she would've freaked. Apparently some other ninja villages deemed it stupid to fight Akatsuki, thinking (knowing) they'd lose, so like the old saying says; "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em".

Grass and the remaining Sound ninjas had striked a deal with the organization. Akatsuki would get to have the Bijuu while Grass and Sound would work out a deal concerning the ownership of Konoha and its treasure vault.

'Tsk, as if that would happen' Sakura thought as she aimed and fired a kunai with an exploding tad towards a male shinobi. They'd have to kill her and all the other loyal Konoha nins before they ever manage to come close to accomplishing that.

A big explosion was set off from her right and its force was strong enough to knock her to her left even if she was feet away from it. The pink-haired kunoichi hit the ground, sending shocks of pain across her body as multitude of rocks and other debris hit her from Kami knows how many directions.

Sakura did her best to keep her head and major organs safe by blocking them from shrapnels flying as she tried to find her equilibrum. Sakura quickly stood up sending waves of vertigo and blurring her vision. And when her vision cleared, she saw Deidara.

The tables had turned and this time, he was the one who was all well and healthy, while she was the one half-way through her chakra levels, wounded and dizzy.

Deidara stared at her, abandoning his bird creation which was hovering few feet off the ground.

"I should kill you, save us from re-killing the people you'll probably heal if I let you live un" The blonde bomber said almost mimicing what she had said a few months ago.

Sakura glared. He should and he probably will, because she's not dying and even if she was, she doubted that he will save her.

"But…" Deidara walked towards her leisurely taking his time as if Sakura's entire world wasn't burning down. The pink haired almost-woman backed up a bit, looking for ways to escape but before she even managed to find one, the blonde was already in front of her centimeters away from her face.

"I'll grant you a request first, un. Consider it a 'thank you' slash an 'you're an idiot for making me live' token" The Akatsuki smirked. Because really, his mother taught him manners, you know? Before she was killed.

"Like I have any request to ask from you, you nutcase" Sakura spat and jumped away, taking out one of her remaining kunai. She can probably wound him enough to escape but not enough to kill him. Not now.

Deidara rolled his eye, here he was trying to make a deal while she was being a stubborn woman.

"Fight me." Sakura challenged and threw her kunai towards him. He effortlessly caught it by the ring and started to twirl it with his index finger.

"You'll lose and you know that, un" The blonde threw the kunai to the ground, embedding it to the soil. He stared at the woman-girl who saved his life and wondered why. Why she did it and why he was doing this.

He walked towards her again, speaking. "What's left worth living for in this place anyway, un? Your comrades are dead, your village is burning down to ashes, the Kyuubi was already extracted –"

"That's not true!" Sakura objected, throwing a boulder towards him. Deidara jumped out of the way and stared at her. He can see the crazed in-denial look in her green eyes and the tears welling in them as she registered the truth behind his words.

"It's true, you know it is, un. Tell me, can you feel your comrades' chakra? No you can't, because dead people don't have chakra—"

"You bastard!" Sakura flew towards him, throwing punches here and there. She got fire and she would've been beautiful.

Deidara kept on dodging until he git fed up and decided to end it. He grabbed Sakura by her right elbow and then by the her left. He jumped behind her still holding her arms and locked it behind her.

"I'll kill you now, un" Deidara said as he drove her to the ground and took out a kunai. He said it as if he was asking permission but Sakura knows he wasn't.

Sakura stared at the ground, at her homeland and smelled the stench of the end in the air. They lost. Sakura can't believe they lost. Konoha, one of the most powerful shinobi villages in the world, gone. And here she was, the best medic in Konoha, one of the best in the world, about to be killed by the man she saved.

Sakura laughed ironically.

She wasn't going down with a fight

"What's so funny, un?" Deidara leaned down to see her face and Sakura turned to him. Eyes glinting.

"Do I still get my request?" She asked, licking her lips. Deidara stared at her and for the first and maybe the last time, he saw her as a woman. A dirty, messed up woman but a delicious looking one as well.

"Yes." Deidara let her up after tying chakra ropes on her hands. Sakura frowned and limped towards him.

"I want a kiss" Sakura said. Her chakra levels are low but its still enough to launch her final technique.

"How do you want to do this, un?" Deidara asked, taking his kunai out once more and grabbed her face between his hands. But his right hand, the one holding the kunai was at the back of her neck.

"Like the world's ending. Kiss me like the world's ending Deidara"

They kissed.

Sakura activated her technique and launched poison out of her mouth straight into Deidara's system and the moment he felt it, he dug the kunai at the back of her neck, effectively killing her.

Now as they start to end side by side, bodily functions shutting down, Deidara learned his lesson a little too late.

'_Don't kiss girls you're supposed to kill'_

**END NOTES: I have no idea, where this came from, seriously. But please review yeah? I'm searching for a BETA reader by the way. Please pm me if you're interested. **


	27. Deidara's not a barbie girl anymore

**AN: This is sort of the continuation of the chapter 'Deidara's a barbie girl in Saku's world' only longer. Wahaha. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

**LOVE and all other crazy things**

"I can't believe this" Sakura's quite stunned voice seemed to echo in the room and Deidara felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Sakura fully entered the room, shut the door behind her and leaned on it, all the while not taking her eyes of Deidara's form.

To his credit, the blonde didn't bolt at the sight of a quiet Sakura even though he knew that a quiet Sakura was never a good sign. It usually ends with bruises and some knocked out teeth or broken bones.

Not breaking their eye contact, the blonde male tentatively dropped his hand from the cup of the bra he was wearing. He dropped the silicon pad he was supposed to stuff into the bra and dimly heard it touched the ground.

Sakura tensed, 'like a wounded animal would, un', Deidara thought.

They're locked gazes wasn't broken yet and the blonde was beginning to flush.

He was wearing a bra with its one cup full and the other empty, a plaid skirt and high knee socks while the pinkette across him was wearing the complete version of the uniform he was donning…minus the silicon cups 'cause he's quite sure hers were real.

"You're a boy" Sakura stated slash questioned slowly as she looked at his chest…no boobs.

Deidara flushed even further and crossed his arms over his chest to shield it from her stare. "I am, un"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but thought back and snapped it close. Her eyes grew livid and before Deidara even had the chance to blink, she already flew to him, clawing his face.

"You tricked me!" Sakura shrieked, her nails trying to reach his battered face. Deidara fended her off by holding her arms up, but then Sakura began to kick him instead.

"Wait, un –_oof-_ let me explain!" Deidara had air knocked out of him when Sakura landed a kick square to his chest. The blonde doubled over and dropped the pinkette who scrambled away from him.

"Explain my ass! You- you!" The pinkette's was red in the face as she stood over him.

"I what, un?" Deidara asked holding his chest, damn that's gonna bruise. Sakura reddened even further and flew to him once more, this time with punches in which the blonde dodged quite successfully but not without being grazed every now and then.

"You're –_punch- _an ass! _–Punch- _you saw me –_punch- _naked –_punch- _you pervert!" Sakura growled. Deidara caught her fist at her last punch, inwardly wincing at the force she had exerted. Damn if it was his pretty face…

He then remembered her statement and blushed, 'The time in the showers…oh, un'

Outwardly he was calm then he cleared his throat, "That's it, un? Let me explain" He cleared his throat again and was about to have this monologue that had words somewhere in the lines of; "I did it to get close to you, un. I never meant it to drag it this long. Please forgive me, un. I'm sorry. _**I think I'm falling in love you, so please give me a chance**_"

But he didn't even get to open his mouth when Sakura slapped him hard then left without a word.

* * *

"Babe, would you please stop moping already? I feel obligated to eat with you and damnit it's near swimsuit season!" Ino half-heartedly complains as she pushed a tube of ice cream to her pinkette friend. The two girls were currently in Ino's dorm room, sitting on her bed cross-legged and watching America's Next Top Model Cycle 16.

"Ino can you sympathize a bit, bitch?" Sakura snapped and sniffed. "I'm really upset you know? I mean, how could I have been so stupid? The refusal to go the female onsen, the dirty fingernails…gad the clues are kill-me-now orange!" Sakura screamed in annoyance.

Ino sighed and shoved a spoon of ice cream to her best friend's mouth, "I see" Sometimes, she just have to let Sakura blab to make her feel better.

"I really trusted him…her" Sakura said after swallowing the ice cream and pulling out the spoon. She felt so stupid! Not to mention betrayed!

In the darkness of the moment, Sakura mumbled; "Guys suck. I'd gladly see them wiped out off the face of the world"

Ino gasped dramatically.

The blonde grabbed her best friend's arms and shook her. "Take that back you beeotch! A world without men is no world at all! We won't be able to reproduce! The human race will perish!" Ino, the drama queen as always. Her speech ended with echoes bouncing around that had Sakura looking around the room.

She rolled her eyes, "You mean, without males you'd be very sad because your little escapades will be gone with them"

Ino sighed and inspected her nails, "I wouldn't call them _little _forehead" She smiled slyly. "Besides, you and I wouldn't be here without men. I mean hello? My dad's a guy and I'm pretty sure your's is too. My ancestors have guys! I won't be here, you won't be here!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. She considered saying that without women, men wouldn't be born in the first place but thought against it since it'll probably result to the old argument which goes by the name: **Which came first? THE EGG OR THE CHICKEN? **

So yeah.

"Guys suck" Sakura mumbled in resigned fashion.

Ino hummed happily, "Uh-huh"

When Sakura woke up, the ice cream tubs and dvd's from last night were already gone and everywhere was spick and span. Although it wasn't obvious, the blonde girl she dubbed as her best friend, was a pretty damn organized person. Sakura stood and walked towards the fridge when she saw a neon colored sticky note stuck on it.

"Babe, I've got morning class. Feel at home but don't eat my butterscotch cookies. You owe me –big time. Love you fantabulous friend, Ino" Sakura read the note stoicly. "Tch as if I'd stay here" The pinkette ran her hand through her tresses and caught a glimpse of her shitty reflection on once of Ino's full-body mirrors.

Sakura sighed, "I'd leave later, first a bath" Sakura decided then a smile crept to her cherry pink lips. "Well, Ino did say 'feel at home'…I'm so gonna use her vanilla body wash"

* * *

"I told you it was a bad idea" Sasori just couldn't help adding salt to his friend's wound as he watched the miserable bastard drink himself to oblivion…or at least trying to.

Deidara glared at Sasori then directed it to the guffawing man beside him. "Why are you even here, Hidan, un?" He growled. He just needed to blow off some steam and the silver haired male seemed to be a good idea.

Hidan stopped laughing, or at least tried to for a few moments and answered him. "Yeah well, I was fucking there when you first tried on the pansy uniform so I figured I should be fucking here as well when you frickin' mess up. True friends man, seriously" Hidan grinned and then laughed boisterously again. "But man were you stupid!"

Deidara growled but suddenly he just didn't have the energy anymore, he just tipped his shot glass side to side, watching the half-empty glass sway. "Now, I f'nally lost all ch'nces I could…could p'ssibly have with her, un" Deidara said, eyes half lidded. "I…I did'nt e'vn get to tell her…why"

Sasori and Hidan shared a look. Their friend was obviously drunk…and not to mention obviously love struck. It's a fucking shame really.

Hidan rolled his eyes and clapped down his hand on the blonde man's sagging shoulder. This guy's way of approaching girls was waaay out of the freaking line, for seriously.

"Well it's not too fucking late to tell her ya know? Fucking pansy seriously. Whatdyaa got to lose? You already lost your fucking dignity and pride, dude, ferseriously. The girl's got to be worth sumthin" Hidan looked away when the blonde looked up grinning.

"A're you g'vin me a _pep talk _dude, un? F'kin gay, seriouzzly"

Hidan glared at him and nearly punched him when he proceeded. "B't ya kn'w yur right…Lemme j'st stand up, un…" Deidara swayed side to side and nearly fell down if not for Sasori holding his elbow.

The red head sighed and rolled his eyes, "That's great and everything Deidara, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate you going to her drunk"

Deidara looked down to himself and shook his elbow out of the man's grip, "Imm n't drnk! Un!"

Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned at the bar, "I have nothing against confessing while drunk pansy ass, seriously…but dude, get out of the fuckin skirt already!"

* * *

**POST NOTES: I have so much fun writing Hidan! (As always. My silver haired tough guy :)) Oh yeah. I miss this series too. Tune in for the next part yeah? And wait...REVIEW!**


End file.
